My Lady Fair
by Eirina
Summary: The in-famous death eater, Draco Malfoy, was captured and locked away. His slowly going mad in his enclosure- until his fiery, chocolate-eyed maiden returns to restore the old flame that once burnt high.


**Next one-shot up! This is more drabble and less plot, sometimes a good thing, sometimes not so much.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**XOXO**

**Kimi**

_**My Lady Fair**_

_Summary: The in-famous death eater, Draco Malfoy, was captured and locked away in a cell above the Ministry of Magic. Slowly he is losing every bit of sanity in him- that is until his fiery chocolate-eyed maiden comes in every night to restore the flame that once burnt high. _

I stare around the dark chamber, taking in for the hundredth time the metal bed, uncomfortable chair, wash basin- the horrible wall tiles, the cold concrete floor, the harsh winds blowing in from the barred hole in the wall.

This has been my abode for three years. And this is what I do every night. I sit here, on this hard chair, thinking about the years before the Aurors captured me and locked me away in this dreadful place.

I still do not understand why I was brought to the Ministry of Magic, instead of Azkabam.

But I have a pretty good idea of who coddled me out of that death.

I was caught on a task when I was eighteen, assigned to me by the Dark Lord. I was a stupid kid then. When I say this to _her_, she tells me I still am.

That's another thing that happens every night. She comes back to me. The first night I was in here, she came, bringing food.

The next night she came bringing blankets and pillows.

When I fell ill on the third night, she brought medicine and nursed me through the painful hours.

By the fourth night she brought conversation. We sat for hours just talking. I still remember how her hair fell around her shoulders when she perched on the end of my bed. I can still smell the vanilla scent.

The fifth night she brought companionship. I felt like finally someone cared.

I understood that by the sixth night all I needed her to bring was herself.

But she didn't bring that- instead she brought a warm body that gave itself to me.

Her first lover was me. My heart races at that thought.

The tenth night, after four nights of receiving her body, she finally brought what I needed the most. She brought her heart along for a trip.

And it stayed throughout the day, even after she had gone.

Mine, likewise, has escaped this prison cell, and is now tangled with her future.

That is what she brings me now. A future outside these four walls.

Except, for the first time in these three years, last night she told me, her body quivering in the moonlight, that she could not come tonight.

I'm no fool. I know what's happening tomorrow. I'm leaving this prison cell and likely escaping to hell. A man like me deserves no heaven.

I've had my fair share of heaven. I've had my angel. I've had her.

I close my eyes, but the visions keep coming, stronger each minute I realize I will never see her again.

Her long hair, swept into a loose ponytail, and her eyes, as golden as they are beautiful. Her voice, however, is my most precious memory. I would go blind, as long as I heard that voice. Like honey dripping down my skin as it fills me with heat and want.

We share an unspoken promise. When we die, me tomorrow and her when she's old and warm in her bed (I pray for this every night) we will meet again. No matter if she is with the good and I am with the evil. We've done it before, after all.

Its at this time that morning breaks over the clouds, sending beams of sunlight into my chamber.

The door opens with a heavy thrust. Two heavily armed guards walk towards me.

I go with them freely, willingly. I go, knowing my destiny is still to be claimed.

***

The Daily Prophet is filled with the news of a death eater's demise. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, has been prosecuted by the orders of the Ministry of Magic.

Nobody is struck at this page. Instead, they say "Good riddance to bad rubbish." and turn it over.

Nobody cries for him, except one familiar girl. She cries in the safety of her room, where her fiancé cannot interfere with fate.

She is the one to become depressed and withdrawn, seeking nothing but solace in the arms she can no longer run into.

No matter who tries to figure out what the problem is, they cannot comfort her.

She will not be pitied. It is he who deserves the hugs, the apologies for nothing in particular, the worried attention of loved ones.

She will not be pitied!

Instead, she will fulfill her promise to him.

***

Two days later, the Magical World is grieving another young person's death.

Something nobody, not in a million years, would have expected the front title on the paper to be.

_The Wizarding World is slowly mourning the suicidal death of Hermione Granger… May she rest in peace._

**Okay don't kill me now! Just review 'grovels'**

**I felt like doing some serious cry-baby angst. So cry, cry baby! (Note the song?) Anyway, this is just how I liked it. They end up together anyhow. Oh and if your wondering who Hermione's fiancé is, its actually Ron. I'm going along with the canon plot-line for DH, even if I did kill two main characters.**

**P.S. JK Rowling you stink! Why cant you see you need to either make Draco good, or kill him! Give us something to work with, woman! There's to many magic tricks in Dramione Fanfiction. Just a clue, people! Draco is not good, would kill himself before fighting along side Harry, would never seriously lust after Hermione, and where the flip are the 'quidditch toned muscles'? **

**Draco Malfoy does not have broad shoulders and a body of a God. What he has is a lean figure and washboard abs. That's all.**

**Hermione is self-spoken, self worshipping at times, stubborn, and actually an idiot when it comes to guessing games. One things for damn certain. She'd never purposely try and get Draco, fall in love with Draco in a snap, nor would she ever turn dark. Also I've yet to see the womanly curves. Can someone locate them for me? She has a normal body like every other teenage girl. She is not some well-grown, growth spurted freak who has giant breasts and curves like one of the pussycat dolls. Seriously! They are normal people, not some kind of imagined thing.**

**XOXO**

**Kimi**


End file.
